roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Bor
: "If only we could, but its power is too great. Bury it deep. Somewhere no one will ever find it." : ― Bor Bor Burison was the king of Asgard, son of Buri, father of Odin, and grandfather of Thor. He was responsible for the defeat of Malekith and the Dark Elves during the First Battle of Svartalfheim. He was succeeded to the Asgardian Throne by his son Odin following his death in a war. Biography Asgardian King War with the Dark Elves Bor Burison was the previous king of Asgard, before his son Odin, who, during the last Convergence, led the Asgardian army in an attack against Malekith and his army of Dark Elves who intended to utilise the power of an ancient weapon known as the Aether to return the universe to an eternal darkness. Both sides took heavy casualties during the conflict, but the forces of Asgard eventually gained the upper hand despite the Dark Elves' leader Malekith dispatching his elite warriors, the Kursed. Bor was able to use the Bifrost Bridge to steal the Aether away from Malekith, effectively taking away their power. In an attempt to survive, Malekith dropped several ships carrying his people onto the Asgardian army, killing many and distracting Bor long enough to escape with the remnants of his army. Death and Legacy Some time after the war against the Dark Elves, Bor fought in another war, which cost him his life. His throne was taken over by his son, Odin. When Thor and Loki fled Asgard to smuggle out Jane Foster on a Dark Elf ship, a statue of Bor was destroyed accidentally during the pursuit, prompting the god of mischief to sarcastically congratulating his brother "for decapitating their grandfather." Before Thor and the Einherjar left Asgard to protect the Nine Realms and the worlds beyond, Thor gave a speech in front of his army. During this speech he mentions that Asgard has protected the Nine Realms since the days of Bor and Buri before him. In 2023, while planning the Time Heist to recover all the Infinity Stones before Thanos destroyed them in 2018 in order to reverse the effects of the Decimation, the Avengers first decided to study the story of the Stones, leading Thor to explain them about the Aether and telling them about Bor's role in protecting it from the Dark Elves. Powers and Abilities Powers Bor possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Bor possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. However, as the former King of Asgard, these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the other members of his race. * Asgardian Physiology: As the former king of the Asgardians, Bor possesses all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian. However, as the former King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the majority of his race. ** Superhuman Strength: As former King of Asgard, Bor possesses greater levels of strength than that of a human being, allowing him to easily fight multiple Dark Elves at once. ** Superhuman Durability: Bor could easily withstand multiple injuries and was more resistant to physical damage than any normal human. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bor's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans, allowing him to easily battle Dark Elves without tiring. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance, Bor could be injured like any Asgardian. However, his metabolism allowed him to heal much faster than that of a human being. ** Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Bor aged at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Abilities * Master Combatant: Bor could easily fight multiple Dark Elves at once. * Master Tactician: Bor was responsible for the defeat of the Dark Elves during the First Battle of Svartalfheim. Equipment * Gungnir: A powerful magical spear used by the rulers of Asgard and serves as a symbol of power. * Asgardian Armour: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Royalty Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members